1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of scalable deep plug cables to interconnect computer hardware. More specifically, the present invention is an apparatus for coupling a scalable deep plug cable to a blind mate connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have many component parts designed to operate cooperatively and there are various types of connections between the component parts that may be required. For example, server systems will often have several electronic circuit boards that each has electronic components, including a processor, that perform operations in communication with each other. While an electronic circuit board may be connected directly to a connector on a second electronic circuit board, electronic circuit boards are often connected with cables that allow communication there between.
The scalability of certain types of computer systems, including blade servers, facilitates the addition of new components or the reconfiguration of existing components in a data center. Scalability, however, relies upon the ability to interconnect multiple chassis via cables. This interconnection can be complicated due to the fact that the chassis that house blade servers or other computer system components are often configured very close to each other in order to conserve space in a data center environment. Furthermore, even the components within the chassis are very tightly configured to provide a high component density. In fact, some computer components may be positioned in such a manner within a chassis that reaching a desired connector is difficult without removal of numerous components from the chassis.
Some systems that contain difficult to reach components may include a cable interposer, or a run of cable that is connected to a difficult to reach component in order to provide a connector that is more readily accessible. However, the usage of a cable interposer adds undesirable signal losses and a cable connected deep within the chassis will have a latch at the connector that is unreachable by the user.
Still, high speed performance is a critical factor in some computer systems. Therefore, it is desirable to configure components for optimum communication and operational speed. Long runs of communication cable between components can cause signal losses or lags in performance. Consequently, it is often desirable to minimize the length of cable between components in order to optimize performance.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus to facilitate a deep plug cable connection with a difficult to reach component having a bind mate connector. It would be desirable if the apparatus also facilitated latching and unlatching of the cable without removal of adjacent components. Furthermore, it would be even more desirable if the apparatus did not require a redesign of exiting scalable cables or connectors for receiving the cables.